Complications
by Hoshiro Kamui 217
Summary: Minato was supposed to destroy Nyx. Nyx was supposed to destroy the world. Even with the two opposing forces, the unthinkable and confusing occurs.


Minato was lying on the bed, trying to find some kind of solace in his sleep after his frankly sobering conversation with his younger version of himself in his world. It wasn't working and before long, Nyx began to speak to him using her telepathy. He briefly wondered for what reason the night queen would be speaking to him.

"Minato?"Nyx asked anxiously. "Yeah?" The bluenette asked, awaiting an answer from the clearly nervous night queen. "Did you really mean what you said about me earlier?"Minato chuckled in amusement before answering. "Why would I lie about that of all things?" While the wielder of the Universe Arcana was a liar in a lot of situations, he wasn't one to just lie about what he felt about others.

"I guess… you do have a point." If he could see Nyx right now, she probably would have had a smirk pasted on her face. "You know, I'm the one who's supposed to be insecure here. So why are you the one worrying?" The bluenette asked with a grin.

"I guess… I just worry about you sometimes." The night queen sighed in relief. "My dear night queen, is that true?" Minato asked almost playfully. This of course was a joke because of what Nyx told him earlier about gods and goddesses in general. "You know for a fact that higher beings do not lie… Besides… this is something I wouldn't lie about either."

Without the control that the night queen had on her emotions, she was likely to have shouted it instead of saying it in such a smooth tone as she did. "Touché." Minato replied in a satisfied and low tone. He was probably expecting Nyx to burst out with indignation. Though with the time that he had been spending with her – a few months – he should've known that it was a lost cause to try and rile up the calm and collected night queen.

It was in his nature to try and upset people around him, especially when it was around friends and people that he trusted. That quality about him always assured that when he was trying to disturb someone, it was probably all in good fun or for a good reason. The only other person that it hadn't worked on was his younger counterpart in the timeline that he was stuck in.

Even as he thought about some more ways that he could try to rile up Nyx, this night queen seemed especially pensive as she paused her conversation with the bluenette. "Since you're being honest with me…" Nyx began. "I'm going to tell you something. The only thing I ask is that you don't laugh."

Minato halted his mischievous thoughts in favour of thinking about the reason that the night queen asked him in such a submissive way. It wasn't like her. She didn't ask for help from the bluenette, and she commanded respect with her noble demeanour and words already. There was no reason for her to ask that of Minato.

Unless it was something that she herself wasn't sure of; this was also unusual. Nyx carried herself in a way that seemed practiced and she very rarely stuttered in her sentences. "Um, ok?" Minato sat himself upright as he patiently waited for the rest of her words.

"Look, I've… become confused." 'About what?' was the thought that ran through Minato's head. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know what to think about my feelings about you anymore." Nyx stuttered out. "Do you consider me a friend?" She asked nervously. Minato wasn't very sure how to react to Nyx's question. Not too long ago, the younger version of himself asked him about what he felt about Nyx. While he did say that he thought that the night queen was kind, and that the only reason that he was sent to this alternate timeline was out of self-defence, that was all.

"…Sure I do." Minato replied. "That's just it!" Nyx shouted, carrying a lot of distress. "You care about me enough to consider me a friend, even though you know that you're going to have to kill me at the end of all this!" She explained shakily, still affected by the words that she was saying.

Minato blinked once or twice before listening in to the rest of the night queen's speech. "I wonder now… what my feelings for you. I wonder… if those emotions run deeper than just a normal, friend to friend relationship."

Minato swallowed down insecurity after insecurity, knowing that this was definitely something that he just could not laugh at. Not only were Nyx's words about as piercing as a spear, but his emotions were winding up too. "Is that right?"

"I mean, I care about you. I said it, and I know that you care about me too. Even after that, you're going to kill me, and…!" Minato stayed silent for a small while before stating, "It's just a bridge I'll have to cross… or burn when I get there." The wielder of the Universe Arcana thought that it would be a good time to visit his mindscape so that he could talk to Nyx in person.

He closed his eyes as he lay back onto his bed, concentrating on trying to find the sea of his soul. After some searching, he found himself in a familiar place to anyone that had attended Gekkoukan high school: the rooftop. The skies were blotted pink and orange in places, while light blue was splashed around as haphazard paint on an endless piece of canvas.

The night queen was sitting on one of the benches that you could find on the roof, and he approached her slowly and quietly before sitting down next to her. "I hope you're right about that…" Nyx sighed. "This is so strange… Why would you become friends with someone that you know you're going to kill?"

The stew of emotions that was brewing within the night queen's mind was beginning to stir quickly as she thought more on the reasons for that action of Minato's. "I wonder about that myself… But I can't stop now… Otherwise I think I'd feel even worse about it if I don't get to know you as much as possible." The same was happening to the wielder of the Universe Arcana, although in a quieter and subdued fashion.

"I might feel the same way…" The night queen mused. "Why do emotions have to hurt so much?" A question that even a human could answer easily let alone a goddess of death. "Why do emotions make you feel better?" Minato countered. "As it is… I'd rather have my emotions and feelings than none at all."

Nyx nodded in consideration. But unbeknownst to Minato, the emotions that she was feeling were spiralling farther and farther out of control. To the bluenette's surprise, his lips were captured in a lip lock with the night queen.

Not knowing what to do, he didn't do anything. Nyx did find a way in though after some moments, and it wasn't long before Minato succumbed to his urges and joined in the kiss with the goddess. He wasn't able to understand what he was feeling.

He simply didn't know how to react. Being a man of honour he did not support having multiple girls at the one time and knowing that Nyx was someone that he was going to kill later was sending him into a maelstrom of thoughts that left him stunned before the night queen broke free of the embrace.

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed out, her cheeks still flushed and perhaps even glittering slightly as a result of the gold ichor that flowed through her in place of human blood. "I'm sorry…" She already knew that the bluenette was in love with that Mitsuru girl, but even then she tried it.

"Why did I do it!?" In all honesty, she did know why she did it. As much as she wanted to deny it. "I don't know… I have the same problem…" Minato was locked in a staring contest with the ground and the same went for Nyx. Neither of the things or people was winning out at this point, and waves of silence permeated the atmosphere, only being broken by a series of collisions against concrete, the source of the sounds being the night queen's fist.

Waves of stress and anger were leaking from the sounds that echoed in the stagnant air. The way that Nyx was using to relieve her stress just wasn't working. "I'm a goddess… what was I thinking!?" She muttered in fury.

The moments after Nyx's outburst were filled with an awkward quiet again. The atmosphere was so heavy it seemed that even the strongest winds from a hurricane couldn't cut through the stagnant silence.

All the while that the night queen was mumbling about her idiocy, the previous pent up feelings that were festering within Minato as well. Chaos was brewing inside his heart, and it was no secret that the turmoil he was feeling wasn't going to go away.

These common thoughts were running through his head: Are we friends? Did the relationship change? What does this make us? Heck, are we friends with benefits? The problems were swirling around his head, and he was making no progress to figuring it out.

Maybe that's just why…

Minato's lips were on Nyx's in a blur, and hers were captured in another kiss; a situation about as unexpected as the embrace given by the night queen earlier. Right now, there was no remorse. It was just massive amounts of tumult.

He kissed her.

* * *

AN: Short MiNyx fluff, because there's only like... one or two other bits of Minato and Nyx that I know of. That is just sad. So I made my own. This is a 3rd person rendition of the ending scene from chapter 19 of Persona 3: Never to Leave... Want to see the original, then you can go for my profile or whatever.

Anyways, this is also the second piece of fluff that I've written, and I hope to get some comments about that... I want to try to get good at writing fluff. It's fun.

Plz review, and no flames.


End file.
